Z dialogów Sherlocka i Johna - pisanki
by Cisowa
Summary: Część pierwsza dialogów sherlockowo-johnowych, pod Wielkanoc pisana.


Z dedykacją dla: Marinaa93 ;) dzięki za to, że mnie motywujesz kiedy trzeba!

Z dialogów Sherlocka i Johna - pisanki

- John, dlaczego założyłeś mi na głowę królicze uszy?

- Bo medytowałeś.

- ...

- Bo jest Wielkanoc geniuszu?

- …

- …

- John…

- No nie… Nie mów mi, że nie wiesz co to Wielkanoc…

- Oczywiście, że wiem!

- Tak?

- To najstarsze i najważniejsze święto chrześcijańskie upamiętniające Zmartwychwstanie Jezusa Chrystusa, obchodzone przez Kościoły chrześcijańskie wyznające Nicejskie Credo.

- Czytasz definicję z Wikipedii!

- Nie czytam!

- Sherlock, czy u ciebie w domu nie świętowano?

- Oczywiście, że świętowano!

- Świetnie, bo już chciałem ci tłumaczyć istotę świąt… Więc? Jakie u ciebie praktykowano tradycje?

- Ojciec wyjeżdżał.

- Aha.

- …

- Ahaa… I?

- I?

- Noo, wyjeżdżał i co?

- I nic. To było święto.

- Sherlock!

- Co znowu?!

- To nie jest Wielkanocna tradycja!

- U mnie była! Ojciec zawsze wyjeżdżał w przeddzień świąt. Według mnie to dobry prezent!

- …

Kwadrans później.

- John. Co. To. Jest?

- Jajka.

- Widzę, że jajka! Moje pytanie dotyczyło tego co robią na klawiaturze mojego laptopa!

- Uznałem, że tam będą najbardziej widoczne. Będziemy robić pisanki.

- …

- Pi-sa-nki Sherlock! Sprawdź sobie w google.

- Zdobione jajka? John, nie mam czasu na takie głupoty!

- To nie głupoty Sherlock, tylko bardzo ważna tradycja. Święta, to czas kiedy robimy różne tradycyjne rzeczy, jesteśmy mili dla siebie nawzajem i czujemy większy związek z Bogiem. I właśnie dlatego Sherlocku Holmesie będziesz robił te cholerne pisanki!

- John!

- Ani słowa!

- Joooooooooooooooooohn…

- Nie Sherlock. Jak ozdobisz chociaż jedno jajko, uznam, że wywiązałeś się ze świątecznych obowiązków. Nie mam zamiaru męczyć cię o cokolwiek więcej, więc do licha ciężkiego przestać tak patrzeć tymi ślepiami i weź się za malowanie!

Godzinę później.

- No? I jak ci idzie?

- Hahie oyue.

- Co?

- Hłuawie souyem!

- Prawie skończyłeś?

- Ym!

- Sherlock, minęła godzina. Ile można malować jedno jajko?!

- …

- No dobrze, dobrze… Ważne, że się starałeś. Wyjmij pędzle z ust i pokaż co żeś tam… Słodki Jezu!

- Coś nie tak?

- Sherlocku Holmesie. Co. To. U licha ciężkiego, Jest?!

- Jak to co? Pisanka.

- A to na pisance?!

- Dokładnie rozrysowany układ krwionośny człowieka. Eee, John..? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

- …

- Rozumiem… Tak myślałem, nie do końca udało mi się uchwycić sieć naczyń włosowatych…

- …

- John?

- Muszę sobie zrobić herbaty.

Kilka godzin później.

- Lestrade.

- Nie, nie mam dla ciebie żadnych nowych spraw. Są święta, idź sobie!

- Przyszedłem, żeby zapytać cię o coś ważnego!

- Boże Sherlock… Co znowu?

- Chodzi o to.

- Co to ma niby być?

- Pisanka. Nie widać?

- Czy ona zaraz wybuchnie?!

- Nie… A powinna..?

- Nie!

- Jesteś nielogiczny.

- W chocu ho hwoja pihanka…

- Coś mówiłeś?

- Pytałem dlaczego ją tu przyniosłeś.

- Do oceny.

- … Co proszę?

- Do oceny! Powiedz co o niej myślisz!

- I zawracasz mi dzisiaj głow… Dobra, ostatecznie nie co dzień wyjeżdżasz z taką prośbą. No więc jest… interesująca.

- Pozytywnie czy negatywnie?

- Może neutralnie..?

Pół godziny później.

- Sherlock skarbie! Wchodź, wchodź, właśnie upiekłam placek!

- Pani Hudson.

- Coś tam u was dzisiaj cicho na górze, żadnych eksplozji… Coś się stało?

- Dzisiaj… Malujemy pisanki.

- To wspaniale!

- …

- Coś nie tak złociutki?

- Johnowi nie spodobała się moja pisanka…

- Och… Sherlock, jesteś pewien? Jestem pewna, że na pewno docenił twoje starania.

- … Wyszedł z pokoju.

- Och! Ciekawa jestem jak wyglądało to twoje dzieło…

- Mam je tutaj.

- Ale śliczne zawijasy! Co przedstawiają?

- Naczynia krwionośne.

- To bardzo… oryginalne złociutki.

- Właśnie! A Johnowi się nie spodobało!

- Być może musi mieć trochę czasu żeby… przemyśleć wymiar artystyczny twojego jajka?

- Tak Pani myśli?

- Oczywiście! Zobaczysz, że jak wrócisz wszystko będzie po staremu.

Pięć minut później.

- John?

- Sherlock! Nie słyszałem jak wchodziłeś…

- … Dlaczego masz farbę na twarzy?

- Nie mam! Ja… skaleczyłem się przy goleniu!

- … I krwawisz na zielono?

- Może coś mi zaszkodziło…

- John…

- …

- Joooohn?

- No dobrze! Malowałem!

- Malowałeś? Niby co?

- Pisanki…

- Och! Och… No właśnie…

- No właśnie…

- Pisanki…

- Pisanki…

- Przepraszam John…

- Tak, prze…. Hę? Że co? Za co ty znowu przepraszasz?

- No, za pisankę…

- Za pisankę? Czemu u licha przepraszasz za pisankę?!

- No bo ci się nie spodobała…

- …

- ?

- Ty idioto.

- ?!

- Twoja pisanka była niesamowita!

- … Że co?

- Była świetna!

- Eeee… tak?

- Żartujesz? Nawet w podręcznikach do anatomii nie ma tak dokładnych rysunków!

- Ale… Przecież wyszedłeś…

- …

- John?

- Pohehuem hobic anke…

- Co?

- Poszedłem robić pisankę!

- Ale przecież ty już pomalowałeś swoją rano…

- Ale nie była tak ładna jak twoja.

- …

- …

- Jesteś idiotą.

- I vice versa.

- John?

- Tak?

- Wesołych świąt.

- Wesołych świąt Sherlock.

The end.


End file.
